Dr. Yung
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dr. Yung |jname=ドクター・ユング |tmname=Dr. Yung |slogan=no |image=Evil Yung.png |size=245px |caption=Dr. Yung |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Purple |hair=Teal |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon |epname=The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon |java=Hidenobu Kiuchi |enva=Billy Regan }} Dr. Yung (Japanese: ドクター・ユング Dr. Yung) is the antagonist of The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. History Dr. Yung invites and , as well as , to visit him at the Mirage Mansion so he can demonstrate his Mirage System to them. He later challenges Ash and to battle with him using a his system had generated. Misty eagerly accepts his challenge and uses her , but she is easily defeated when Aggron demonstrates one of the Mirage System's features – the ability to use any attack, in this case . Ash challenges him next with , but before the battle can begin, the Mirage Master (Japanese: ミスター・ミラージュ Mr. Mirage) captures both Dr. Yung and Professor Oak by commandeering the system. While Ash and his friends attempt to rescue them, Mirage Master threatens Oak with the intent of gaining the access password to his laboratory database. Revealing his insanity, he speaks of his contempt for the flaws inherent in every , and of his desire to create a Pokémon free of these flaws. A Mirage appears to Professor Oak, and the Mirage Master snaps at the sight of it, viciously attacking it with his Mirage and declaring it to be a "flawed specimen". Oak initially resists the threats and refuses to give the password. As a backup plan, Mirage Master uses some of his Mirage Pokémon to capture Pikachu after ambushing it. He then straps it to a table and uses a special machine to scan its memories for data, causing it great pain. This finally breaks Oak's resolve, and he surrenders the password, " ." Using a combination of his new access to Oak's laboratory database and his ability to hack the servers of Pokémon Centers worldwide, Mirage Master begins forming his perfect Pokémon. When Ash, and later Misty and , arrive to confront him, Mirage Master completes the experiment, creating a Mirage . He demonstrates its power by immediately destroying all of the other Mirage Pokémon. He then attempts to kill Oak, who defends himself with a . Oak urges the group to escape, becoming resigned to the fact that they cannot save Yung, but Mirage Master has another trick up his sleeve - he deploys missiles to create a much larger field for the Mirage Pokémon to move around in, allowing him to unleash his Mirage Mewtwo on the world. To aid in this endeavor, he also summons a Mirage , Mirage and Mirage . Feeling confident in his impending victory, the Mirage Master declares his Mirage to be the result of "many years of hard work". This, along with his previous tangent about Mirage Mew being a "flawed specimen", allows Professor Oak to unmask the Mirage Master, revealing him to actually be Dr. Yung. It is revealed that Yung had been a student at the Pokémon Institute when he invented the Mirage System, but because his research was considered cruel and disrespectful to Pokémon, he was expelled from the Institute, thus leaving him bitter and hungry for revenge. He battles against the group using Mewtwo and easily takes the upper hand, but with some timely help from the "flawed" Mirage Mew, Pikachu is able to defeat Mewtwo using , destroying the Mirage System as a result. After being defeated, he escapes into his burning lab. Oak tries to pursue him, but falling iron blocks the entrance, and Yung is never seen again. Character Dr. Yung first appears to be a polite and intelligent scientist. He invented the Mirage Pokémon system, a project he spent many years on, as acknowledges. He is shown to have a combination of great intellect and battling skill, but still has a sort of mysterious air about himself. However, it is later shown that Yung is corrupt and a sociopath. He is generally incapable of feeling genuine emotion and is shown to be megalomaniacal, power-hungry, delusional, embittered, cruel, heartless, and cynical. In his true persona, he is depicted as strongly evil. He has little concern for life, whether natural or artificial, and is repeatedly shown to think nothing of casually attempting to kill both humans and . He is one of few characters that can be described as pure evil. Mirage Pokémon Destroyed was shown to Ash and his friends. They were then seen chasing after the kids and later guarded the research lab upon Mirage Master's arrival. None of Kabutops's moves are known.}} was shown with Kabutops and Armaldo as a demonstration to Ash and . They were then seen chasing after the kids and later guarded the laboratory when Mirage Master arrived to kidnap Dr. Yung. None of Omastar's moves are known.}} was first shown as a demonstration to Ash and his friends. When the Mirage Master arrived, it was made to chase them out, and it managed to trip Max. After the kids were chased out, Armaldo, Kabutops, and Omastar stood guard at the laboratory's entrance. Armaldo's only known move is .}} was only seen when Dr. Yung was presenting Ash and the others the creation of Mirage Pokémon. None of Unown's moves are known.}} was only seen when Dr. Yung was presenting Ash and the others the creation of Mirage Pokémon. None of Lileep's moves are known.}} was only seen when Dr. Yung was presenting Ash and the others the creation of Mirage Pokémon. None of Cradily's moves are known.}} was only seen when Dr. Yung was presenting Ash and the others the creation of Mirage Pokémon. None of Kabuto's moves are known.}} was only seen when Dr. Yung was presenting Ash and the others the creation of Mirage Pokémon. None of Omanyte's moves are known.}} was only seen when Dr. Yung was presenting Ash and the others the creation of Mirage Pokémon. None of Anorith's moves are known.}} is created by Dr. Yung to test out the system by battling Ash and Misty. It battled against Misty's Staryu and defeated it easily, but before it could battle Ash's Pikachu, the Mirage Master "commandeered" the system, and Aggron dissolved back into it. Aggron's known moves are , , and .}} were controlled to kidnap Dr. Yung and Professor Oak. None of Aerodactyl's moves are known.}} was created by the Mirage Master to keep from leaving the Mirage Master's lab. When , and came in the lab, the Mirage Master relocated Houndoom to the location where Ash and his friends went. Houndoom then blasts off Team Rocket. Houndoom's only known move is .}} was created by the Mirage Master to keep from leaving the Mirage Master's lab. When , and came in the lab, the Mirage Master relocated Mightyena to the location where Ash and his friends went. None of Mightyena's moves are known.}} was created by the Mirage Master to keep from leaving the Mirage Master's lab. When , and came in the lab, the Mirage Master relocated Absol to the location where Ash and his friends went. None of Absol's moves are known.}} were created by the Mirage Master to keep from leaving the Mirage Master's lab. When , and came in the lab, the Mirage Master relocated one of the Machamp to the location where Ash and his friends went. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} was created by the Mirage Master to keep from leaving the Mirage Master's lab. When , and came in the lab, the Mirage Master relocated Machoke to the location where Ash and his friends went. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} was created by the Mirage Master to keep from leaving the Mirage Master's lab. When , and came in the lab, the Mirage Master relocated Ursaring to the location where Ash and his friends went. None of Ursaring's moves are known.}} , unlike the rest of Dr. Yung's Mirage Pokémon, exhibits its own free will instead of mindlessly obeying its programming; this leads Professor Oak to speculate that it has a soul, while Dr. Yung disregards it as a "flawed specimen" for the same reason. It follows Ash and his friends throughout the castle and protects them from Mirage Mewtwo's attacks. At the climax, Mew sacrifices itself to restrain Mewtwo, allowing Pikachu to defeat it with and destroy the Mirage System. Mew's only known move is .}} , the Mirage attacked it as Mirage Master mentioned that it was a flawed species. Magnemite's only known move is .}} is the pinnacle of Dr. Yung's work, the "perfect Pokémon" created from data that had been stolen from countless databases around the world. As the ultimate Mirage Pokémon, it is capable of using any move, even morphing parts of its body into other Pokémon to do so. Ash and his friends try to stop it with Ash using Pikachu, Oak using , Misty using , and May using . However, Mewtwo easily defeats the latter three, leaving Ash and Pikachu to take care of it and Dr. Yung on their own. When the Mirage Mew sacrifices itself to restrain Mewtwo, Pikachu is able to defeat the Mirage Mewtwo (and Mew as well), thus destroying the Mirage System. Mewtwo's known moves are , , , , , , , and . Mewtwo also used , and by morphing its hands into other Pokémon.}} to aid in the endeavor in unleashing his Mirage Mewtwo on the world. It took on Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Gyarados, May's Combusken and 's . Afterwards, it fused with the Mewtwo to make it unstoppable. Entei's only known move is .}} to aid in the endeavor in unleashing his Mirage Mewtwo. It took on Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Gyarados, May's Combusken and 's . Later, Articuno fuses with Mewtwo to make it unstoppable. Articuno's known used moves are and .}} to aid in the endeavor in unleashing his Mirage Mewtwo. It took on Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Gyarados, May's Combusken and 's . Later, Zapdos fuses with Mewtwo to make it unstoppable. Zapdos's known moves are and .}} was summoned by Mewtwo for a Flamethrower attack. Arcanine's only known move is .}} was summoned by Mewtwo for a Hyper Beam attack. Rayquaza's only known move is .}} were summoned by Mewtwo, performing a Solar Beam attack. Tropius's only known move is .}} was shown as one of the Pokémon fused onto Mewtwo. None of Arbok's moves are known.}} was shown as one of the Pokémon fused onto Mewtwo. None of Walrein's moves are known.}} was shown as one of the Pokémon fused onto Mewtwo. None of Tyranitar's moves are known.}} was shown as one of the Pokémon fused onto Mewtwo. None of Onix's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=木内秀信 Hidenobu Kiuchi |en=Billy Regan |nl=Fred Butter |fi=Bruno Lähteenmäki |es_eu=Juan Antonio García Sainz de la Maza |pt_br=Nestor Chiesse }} Trivia * Considering the titles (Dr. Yung and Mr. Mirage) he was given in the Japanese version, he may have been a play on . His name, and duality, might also be a reference to . Category:Anime characters Category:Characters named after real people Category:Scientists Category:Characters with alter egos de:Dr. Jung es:Doctor Yung fr:Docteur Yung it:Dr. Yung zh:杨古博士